


Caucasus Wind - How they met

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Caucasus Wind (crossover verse), Saki (Anime & Manga), The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armin Tamzarian is Seymour's real name, Crossover Pairings, Endonyms FTW, F/M, Georgia is the state, I literally only started to read Saki to ship those two, Nelly is 18 Seymour is 20, the country is named saKartvelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: How Seymour met and fell in love with Nelly.





	Caucasus Wind - How they met

Seymour was crouching at the balcony of the Springfield park.  
He was sighing. It seemed that nobody loved him.  
Edna had left him, and had suddenly died a few months after.  
He had dated Selma, but she missed Patty too much.  
Then there was Calliope. Seymour had come to live at her hometown, but her ex-girlfriend wanted to get back with her.  
He was thinking of the good days spent with those three girls.  
Out of a sudden, a flash of white and red jumped on him. Two white gloved hands were suddenly on his chest.  
Seymour: Huh?  
Seymour turned around, to see a short, flat-chested girl who seemed to be a few years younger than him. She was lighter skinned than him, had long auburn hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress and a red kitty hat, having her hair tied in a ponytail with a white scrunchie.  
???:Hiya. I’m kinda lost. The flow brought me here.  
Seymour: Oh. *shes a weirdo* I’m Ah-i mean Seymour Skinner.  
???:Ah-ha! I knew you had an hidden secret! Name’s Nelly Virsaladze, by the way!  
Seymour suddenly noticed Nelly’s oddball, vaguely East European yet slightly Middle Eastern-y accent.   
Seymour: Virsal-adze? You came here all the way from-  
Nelly: Ya-ep. Was born in ol’saKartvelo. Won the junior high world mahjong championship. Was moved to Japan at age 15. Won the high school world mahjong tournament at 16. Then a few months ago I joined saKartvelo’s National Mahjong Team, at age 18.  
Seymour: You’re 18? I’m 20. Though well, my story… is a bit complex. My official birth date is different.  
Nelly: Yeah. I came here to read your flow. Your story… I can read it. I can read that you feel forced to act as someone you’re not.  
Seymour: Yeah. That’s the gist of it. Raised in an orphanage in Capital City. At age 17, I was enrolled into a powerful war in Vietnam against my wishes, because I had robbed the corpse of an old lady. I met a 25 year old man. The real Seymour Skinner. A few days later, I was taken as a prisoner of war for an year. When I returned, I was to tell Seymour’s mom that Seymour died, but instead… she forced me to act as Seymour. It’s sad, but I feel too forced!   
Nelly: Try to rebel. That’s what I’d do. Also, I can read your true name… Armin Tamzarian.  
Seymour: Oh my gosh!  
And so, when Seymour heard his true name going from the mouth of Nelly, he tried to rebel… and from this day… a new Armin was born. There were no secrets anymore. Agnes was arrested for slavery. ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Nelly and the Rinkai Girls aren't really popular characters, it seems to be all about the Achigas, Senriyamas, Shiraitodais, and Kiyosumi, plus Amae, Mihoko, and Kana.
> 
> I literally just "found" Nelly by searching サカルトヴェロ on Google Images. There were some images of her and the Rinkai girls, so initially I thought that it was a manga about saKartvelo or at least set there and this is why it was named Saki. I thought that Nelly was a priestess girl and the main character, and that Myeong-Hwa was her sidekick. I did'nt notice Megan, and I propably did'nt also notice that Huiyu and Satoha were separate characters, I thought it was only one and was a japanese tourist character who ends up staying, and I kinda thought SHE was the one named Saki, or that Saki was the name of the trio.
> 
> Then I realized that the manga was'nt about that and that the Rinkais are just recurrer opponents that aren't very plot important unlike the Ryuumonbuchi or Achiga or Teru or Mihoko\Kana, so I decided to read it only so I could ship Nelly with Seymour.


End file.
